


God's Will

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [6]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: "[...] you whom I know, as I know God, only through his miracles…"Antoine Saint-Just in his first letter to Maximilien Robespierre





	God's Will

**Author's Note:**

> "[...] you whom I know, as I know God, only through his miracles…"  
Antoine Saint-Just in his first letter to Maximilien Robespierre

You, whom I know as I know God,  
Through His miracles from Heaven,  
Whose wonderful gifts in a lot of seven  
Enlighten my ways - you do not

Fear martyrdom nor death. For if  
The pursuit of liberty  
(The highest of priorities)  
Turns your head into that of St. Denise

Your principles would still  
Strive for the good of the people,  
Who understand so little,  
But nonetheless deserve to be free.

Just on my lips this triumph  
Would feel like cinder and like ash

**Author's Note:**

> Upon further pondering I think it's also worth noting, that the last two verses are heavily inspired by this moment in "The Place of Greater Safety" when Lucille asks Danton to keep Camille safe during the uprising, and he kisses her and says "Victory would be ashes".  
I love this book, and I think it was one of its most powerful lines.


End file.
